Tiempo
by Sev11
Summary: A veces Horatio necesita ser protegido. Rated M para futuros capítulos
1. Chapter 1

El viaje en ambulancia no fue corto pero para Yelina la sensación fue de años. Horatio navegaba entre estados de consciencia e inconsciencia, aunque sin soltar la mano de su cuñada. Todo parecía borroso y no era capaz de formar un pensamiento coherente. Su mente saltaba de una cosa a otra y, a veces, escuchaba en la lejanía a Yelina decir su nombre y palabras sueltas que no conseguía conectar.

Alguien a quien creía muerto había venido a Miami y no había perdido el tiempo en organizar un secuestro doloroso y humillante para Horatio. En cierto modo, en medio del pánico que había sentido, no le había sorprendido tanta crueldad...así era él, el monstruo que había ayudado a engendrarlo. Así era su padre.

"Horatio...Horatio, todo ha acabado. Estamos llevándote al hospital. Te pondrás bien" - repetía Yelina cerca de su oído. - "aguanta, por favor..." - una ola de emoción le recorrió, por lo que acercó la mano de Horatio a su cara y le dió un beso. La ambulancia entró en la pequeña carretera que le llevaba a urgencias y paró en seco.

Nada más abrir las puertas, Alexx se encontraba esperando con un equipo. Su cara reflejaba estrés y preocupación. Había recibido hacia unos minutos la llamada de Frank Tripp informándole de que Horatio iba en una ambulancia de camino al hospital. Nada más bajar la camilla miró a Yelina. "

¿Que ha pasado?" - preguntó a la vez que indicaba a su equipo que se empezaran a mover.

"Ha estado secuestrado y ha sufrido varias palizas. Lo colgaron de un brazo durante una hora para mas tarde dejarlo caer a peso. Ningún disparo" - soltó en pocos segundos.

"¿Como sabéis tanta información?" - preguntó Alexx sorprendida

"El hijo de puta hizo un circuito cerrado de televisión para que lo viésemos" - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer - "hemos presenciado todo hasta que el SWAT ha conseguido entrar a rescatarlo"


	2. Chapter 2

Horas mas tarde todo el equipo CSI se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de su jefe. Alexx se encontraba dentro ultimando los preparativos de suero para Horatio. Nadie hablaba, simplemente esperaban en silencio, mirando al suelo. El silencio solo se rompía cuando sonaban los pitidos de las máquinas.

- "Muy bien, ya está listo" - dijo Alexx saliendo y cerrando la puerta - "ahora mismo está fuertemente medicado, por lo que estará durmiendo durante bastantes horas"

- "¿Y que le ha causado todo lo que ha sufrido...?" - Preguntó Calleigh en voz baja. Alexx suspiró y miró a sus amigos.

- "El hombro izquierdo ha sido recolocado, aunque lo tendrá que dejar reposar varios días. Las pruebas han dado negativo a cualquier tipo de daño cerebral, aunque no ha habido tanta suerte con 3 de sus costillas. Está magullado por todo el cuerpo y...bueno, el rato que ha estado despierto estaba en un auténtico estado de pánico. Le hemos administrado ansiolíticos para calmarle, ya que sus pulsaciones estaban aumentando peligrosamente" - tomó aire y prosiguió con la voz un poco quebrada - "no solo va a necesitar medicación, sino también tiempo...mucho tiempo para recuperarse de ésta. Es como si su mente se hubiese quebrado..." - miró a Yelina mientras apretaba los labios - "antes de caer noqueado ha preguntado varias veces donde estabas, Yelina, creo que deberías quedarte con él por si se despierta. Va a necesitar una cara familiar cuando ocurra y tu pareces estar en el esquema que está formado en su mente..."

- "Si, pensaba hacerlo...solo necesito ir a casa para llevar a Ray Jr. con mi madre y traer ropa. Me pasaré por casa de Horatio para traerle algunas cosas" - Alexx asintió sonriendo - " Gracias, Alexx..."

- "Siempre que ese cabezota me necesite, ya lo sabes" - todos sonrieron.

Tras unos minutos de planificación, todos decidieron irse a casa. El dia siguiente iba a ser largo y duro, por lo que tenían que tener sus energías al 100% para llevar acabo todas las acciones legales para vengar a Horatio.

Yelina condujo hasta su casa un poco más rápido de lo normal, aparcando rápidamente. Entró en su casa y llamó a Ray Jr mientras empezaba a recoger cosas que necesitaría en el hospital. -"Ray, hemos encontrado a tu tío..."

- "¿Y cómo está?. ¿Dónde está?. ¿Lo has dejado en su casa?" - preguntó el adolescente de manera ansiosa

- " No, escucha...Horatio está en el hospital. No te voy a mentir, hijo...no está bien. Ahora mismo está sedado, aunque no tiene peligro de morir. Lo que ha sufrido tu tío hoy ha sido una experiencia traumática. Va a necesitar mucha ayuda para recuperarse del todo...voy a estar con él en el hospital y por eso voy a llevarte a casa de la abuela, ¿vale?"

- " Pero...me llamarás todos los días para decirme como está, ¿no?...y podré ir a verle cuando esté un poco más recuperado, ¿no? - Ray Jr agarró la mochila que le daba su madre mientras un sollozo escapaba de sus labios.

- "Oh, cariño" - abrazó a su hijo con fuerza - "claro que te llamaré para decirte como está...y estoy segura que pronto podrás ir a verle. Al fin y al cabo, tu tío Horatio es capaz de recuperarse en tiempo record por tal de no estar rodeado de médicos" - eso hizo reír suavemente a Ray Jr, por lo que Yelina aprovechó para aligerar el proceso

- "Bueno, vamos, que todavía tengo que ir a casa de tu tío para coger algunas cosas" - Ray afirmó con la cabeza y salió directo para el coche.


	3. Chapter 3

Resultaba raro entrar a casa de Horatio con la llave que él le había dado hace años. Yelina siempre pensó que el apartamento era excesivamente silencioso aunque, teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de Horatio, tampoco era de extrañar.

Al entrar soltó las llaves en la mesa del recibidor y notó que chocaban con algo. Allí mismo descansaba el juego de llaves de Horatio, junto a la placa de teniente. Yelina suspiró y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio. Durante el recorrido observó el estado en el que había quedado el apartamento tras el secuestro. No había duda que Horatio había mostrado resistencia hasta que consiguieron reducirlo. Había algo de sangre en el suelo y las paredes, mobiliario desplazado y cosas en el suelo.

Entre todo ese caos, la huella del equipo CSI era visible. Cinta amarilla, polvo para marcar huellas dactilares, luminol aún reluciendo timidamente...durante horas el equipo de Horatio se había afanado en rastrear la casa milímetro por milímetro para dar con alguna pista sobre su jefe y amigo.

Sin darse cuenta, Yelina había llegado a la puerta del dormitorio principal y se encontró con una imagen mas desoladora aún. Aunque solo había visto el dormitorio de Horatio un par de veces, lo recordaba perfectamente ordenado, sin una simple cosa fuera de lugar. Lo que tenía delante podría ser el escenario de una película de guerra. Sin pensarlo, recogió del suelo las fotos que su cuñado tenía en una cómoda y habían caído durante la pelea. Las miró con cariño una de ellas al reconocer a Raymond y Horatio a los pocos meses de llegar a Miami, en la playa, sonriendo mientras Ray saltaba sobre la espalda de su hermano desde una roca. Ella misma había tomado la foto aprovechando que los hermanos Caine se encontraban en un modo relajado. Horatio tenía la cara ligeramente girada, como esperando el pequeño ataque y una gran sonrisa, en su mano un puñado de arena de la orilla que más tarde terminó en el hombro de Yelina mientras el pelirrojo esprintaba huyendo de Raymond.

- "Menudos tiempos..." - susurró mientras apoyaba la foto en la cómoda. A los pocos segundos decidió volver a cogerla, la sacó del marco y la guardó en su bolso - "se que esta foto te animará un poco" - sonrió tristemente y se dirigió al armario.

Tres cuartos de hora después, Yelina había empaquetado todo lo que Horatio podría necesitar: pijamas, ropa, aseo, móvil, cargador...se aseguró que no le faltaba nada y se encaminó hacia el hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

_**12 horas antes... **_

_**8.00 am, Miami Dade PD **_

Calleigh Duquesne disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que le ofrecía el ascensor, ya que en cuanto las puertas se abrieran el ruido del departamento la pondrían en modo trabajo desde el primer segundo. El ding del ascensor le anunció lo invitable, las puertas se abrieron y la experta en balística salió con paso firme, parándose en el mostrador de enfrente.

- " Buenos días, Paula" - dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente

- " Buenos días, Calleigh. Hoy tienes bastantes mensajes" - le entregó los papales y un sobre marrón grande - "y ha llegado esto también"

- " Gracias...deben ser las fotos del último caso con el que cooperamos con New York" - ajustó todo debajo del brazo - " Por cierto, ¿sabes por donde anda Horatio?"

- "El teniente Caine aún no ha llegado"

- " ¿No? Eso si que es raro" -dijo riéndose - "creía que no vería el día en el que Horatio llegara tarde al trabajo" - la recepcionista rió con ella y le dió la razón.

Calleigh leyó rápidamente sus mensaje y se dirigió a la sala de descanso para conseguir un café. Al llegar vió que a Ryan, Natalia, Eric, Frank y Yelina dispersos por la sala manteniendo una conversación. Al abrir la puerta todos se giraron a mirar y se hizo el silencio. - " Buenos días, chicos...¿interrumpo algo?" - dijo sonriendo aunque un poco extrañada.

- "No, no tranquila Calleigh. Es sólo que creíamos que eras Horatio" - dijo Frank riéndose - " el cumpleaños de ese perro viejo se acerca y estábamos pensando en hacer algo...ya sabes que él le da poca importancia"

- " Y tan poca...recuerdo que tardé dos años en descifrar la fecha correcta...¡dos años!"- Calleigh hizo un gesto con el brazo izquierdo que representaba asombro - " un poco más y me creo que ese hombre nació tal cual" - se acercó a la máquina de café y empezó a servirse en su taza.

Todos en la sala rieron y la conversación volvió a fluir. Las ideas volaron...un restaurante, en la casa de Alexx, en casa de Yelina, algo pequeño en el mismo laboratorio...pero siempre había algo que haría que Horatio descubriera el plan y las opciones debían ser estudiadas. Mientras escuchaba, Calleigh decidió abrir el sobre para asegurarse que las fotos eran del caso que tenía en mente. Al abrirlo sacó un papel en el que solo se leía una dirección web.

- " ¿Pero qué...?" - todos se giraron ante la sorpresa de Calleigh - "un papel con una dirección web...espera, aquí dentro hay algo más" - sacudió el sobre y cayeron algunas fotos. Una de ellas resbaló hasta el centro de la mesa, lo que hizo que todos aguantaran la respiración. En la foto, tomada desde una cámara de seguridad, se veía a Horatio sentado en el suelo, maniatado y con la cabeza baja. Antes de que el caos se instalara en la habitación, Natalia sacó unas pinzas de laboratorio de su bata y llamó la atención del resto.

- " Esperad, no toquéis nada, puede que haya huellas. Pondré las fotos para que las veamos cogiéndolas con las pinzas"

Tras unos minutos, 12 fotos estaban puestas de manera ordenada. Todas mostraban a Horatio, ya fuese solo o acompañado, vestido con una camiseta de manga corta en la que se leía NYPD y un pantalón oscuro. Siempre que salía acompañado, los hombres estaban encapuchados. En la camiseta de Horatio se podían ver un par de manchas oscuras. El pelo alborotado y, en una de las fotos en la que se le veía la cara, se apreciaban algunos moratones en la parte izquierda pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la mirada que ninguno de sus compañeros había visto nunca: estaba aterrado.

- "Es...es realmente Horatio" - susurró Eric - "dios mío, hermano...¿quién te tiene?"

-"Está en pijama" - soltó Yelina de repente. Todos la miraron sorprendidos y la cuestionaron con la mirada - "Horatio adora esa camiseta vieja, la usa para dormir, por eso lo se. Raymond y él tenían un par de ellas y siempre andaban por casa con ellas puestas"

-"Eso quiere decir...eso quiere decir que lo han sacado de su casa" - dijo Frank entrando en modo acción - "han entrado en su apartamento y lo han sacado a la fuerza" - se apoyó en la mesa y miró con determinación a los demás - "tenemos que encontrarle"

Calleigh salió de su estado de shock al escuchar a Frank y sin perder un segundo, decidió cumplir con la responsabilidad que Horatio le había confiado al poco de empezar a trabajar juntos: la segunda en cargo. Si Horatio no estaba, era ella quién debía dirigir las investigaciones.

- "Eric, Ryan Natalia, quiero que cojáis vuestros kit y os vayáis de inmediato a casa de Horatio. Revisadla milímetro por milímetro, tantas veces como sea necesario. Quiero cualquier huella, trozo de tela...CUALQUIER COSA que pueda indicarnos quien ha secuestrado a Horatio" - Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y salieron corriendo - "Yelina, Frank, nosotros vamos a entrar en la web..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**08.30 am**_

Con un gemido entre resoplo y resoplo, Horatio Caine caía sobre su lado derecho tras recibir una patada en las costillas. Escuchó reír a su atacante y antes de que pudiera recuperar la respiración lo volvieron a sentar cogiéndolo de manera violenta del brazo. Horatio dejó agachada la cabeza para protegerse la cara. No podía arriesgarse a que le alcanzaran en los ojos o entonces sus posibilidades de salir de allí serían mucho menores que las actuales.

Tras un par de empujones más el tipo se marchó, dejando al pelirrojo intentando recuperar la respiración. C_obarde...me atan las manos y luego me atacan_. Tomó aire y levantó la mirada. Había echado un vistazo antes a la habitación pero la llegada del encapuchado había cortado su análisis. Observó de izquierda a derecha lo que tenía enfrente. No había nada más allá que un cubo, la puerta, un ventanuco y él mismo. _Dios mío, ¿cómo voy a salir de aquí?¡no hay nada!. Vale, relájate Caine...piensa. Tienes que enfriar la cabeza...¿quién puede ser?. Tu lista de enemigos es larga, si, pero tiene que haber alguna pista_.

Después de veinte minutos, Horatio, aunque dolorido, consiguió recuperar la calma. Por su cabeza pasó la posibilidad de que su equipo se preocupara cuando no apareciese y empezaran a buscarle.

_Se preguntarán unos a otros y después irán a ver a Frank y Yelina...estoy seguro._

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Sin levantar la cabeza, Horatio dirigió sus ojos hacía arriba, para intentar captar quien era. De repente el mundo se paró a su alrededor y se quedó sin respiración. _No...no puede ser...esto no está ocurriendo...¡despierta Caine, despierta!._ Ante él se erguía un hombre entrado en sus 70, con los ojos azules y el pelo igual que el de Horatio. El hombre sonrío cruelmente mientras se acercaba a su prisionero. Se agachó, cogió con brusquedad la cara de Horatio y le obligó a mirarle.

- "Hola hijo, ¿sorprendido?" - rió fuertemente ante la mirada de terror que se había instalado en los ojos del teniente

- "No...no es posible...tú...tú..." - tragó con dificultad - "tú estás muerto"- susurró

- "¿Muerto?" - volvió a reír y soltó la cara de Horatio - "tu creías que me habías matado, bastardo, pero los federales se encargaron de hacerme desaparecer. ¿No estás contento de ver a tu padre, Horatio?" - le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó - "¡te he hecho una pregunta, desgraciado!".

Horatio tomó aire para evitar soltar otro gemido de dolor. Cerró los ojos al notar que las lagrimas asomaban.

-"No hagas esto, papá...es un error" - La presión en su hombro aumentó y con ella el miedo que crecía en el interior del pelirrojo.

- "El único error aquí fue el que cometiste cuando me intentaste matar y ahora...ahora vas a pagar" - dijo gritando. Golpeó con el puño la parte izquierda de la cara de su hijo y aprovechó cuando cayó tumbado para pisarle en el pecho. - "Tan grande es tu fama, Horatio...y ahora mírate, ahí tumbado, sudando, temblando...aterrado"

- "Para...para...papá, no lo hagas "

* * *

**_08.30 am Miami Dade PD_**

El laboratorio parecía el seno de una tormenta. Calleigh, Frank y Yelina se encontraban en una sala rodeados de técnicos de sonido, imagen, reconocimiento...todos conectados al ordenador en el que habían introducido la página web.

Al pulsar intro la cara de los tres reflejó el más puro horror. Era una cámara que mostraba, en directo, la habitación en la que se encontraba Horatio. Desde el minuto uno, todos los técnicos se pusieron a trabajar sin cesar intentando captar de donde venía la señal.

- "¡Quiero la localización YA!" - gritó Calleigh - "El teniente Caine está siendo torturado, no quiero que levantéis la cabeza de vuestros ordenadores. Cualquier información puede ser útil. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!"

- "Hay alguien con él" - dijo Yelina apuntando al monitor. - "vamos...gira la cabeza para que te veamos" - y entonces lo escucharon claramente.

_-"No hagas esto, papá...es un error"_

_- "El único error aquí fue el que cometiste cuando me intentaste matar y ahora...ahora vas a pagar. Tan grande es tu fama, Horatio...y ahora mírate, ahí tumbado, sudando, temblando...aterrado"_

_- "Para...para...papá, no lo hagas"_

El silencio cayó en la sala, solo interrumpido por los teclados. Calleigh y Frank miraron a Yelina cuando vieron que está se apoyó en la mesa, mirando fijamente la pantalla.

- "No...no es posible" - dijo la colombiana - "John...John Caine murió cuando Horatio tenía 16 años y Raymond 12"


End file.
